Reminiscence of Sorrow
by AngelMeerkat
Summary: My take on what happened after the bad ending of Aria of Sorrow. Is told from Mina's point of view. A somewhat happy ending. Two characters from two other Castlevania games are mentioned


I sat down on one of the marble benches that are scattered throughout the Forbidden Garden. My pale skin glowed in the moonlight as I tilted my face toward the moon. I close my eyes, going over what's happened. It's been four months since the eclipse and Soma became the Lord of Darkness.  
>I felt it when he lost to chaos. A portal opened where we were and I knew Soma had opened it for us. While Arikado and Julius were discussing what to do next I snuck out to the Castle Corridor. He was there, clothes a little worn looking and eyes crimson, but still Soma. I knew that immediately once he smiled at me. It was kind and his eyes told me that his love for me hadn't been destroyed. I walked over to him and hugged him with all my might. I couldn't help but relax as he hugged me back. I felt so safe in his arms.<br>"Soma," I whispered into his shirt.  
>"Yes, Mina?" he said softly into my hair.<br>"I want to stay with you forever. I don't want you to be alone for eternity." I felt him tense. He pushed me back so we were staring into each other's eyes.  
>"There'll be no turning back," he said, "You'll be shunned by humans and you will have to drink blood to survive. You will be called a monster and many will attempt to destroy you. Do you really want this life?"<br>"Yes," I said determinedly. Next thing I knew we were in what I guessed was the Throne Room, due to the fact there was a throne. Soma pulled me to him and sat on the steps leading up to the dais. He forced my neck back and I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt his ice cold fangs sink into my neck and my eyes opened. I gasped and clenched my hands. It hurt so badly, my body felt like it was being frozen and burned at the same time. I felt my canines turn into fangs and my eyesight strengthen. Just when I thought I would die from the pain Soma withdrew his fangs from my neck and got me into a sitting position beside him. I looked into his eyes saw another pair of crimson eyes reflected. I'm not sure how long we sat there, staring into each other's eyes. At some point Julius barged in, looking determined. He gasped when he saw me and I felt a bit embarrassed.  
>"Julius," Soma said, getting the attention of the vampire hunter," What happened to the others? Are they safe?"<br>"They're safe. They went back to the shrine through the portal you made. I stayed behind to find out what happened to Mina," at this Julius gazed at me before looking back at Soma," And to challenge you. Tell me, why did you change Mina?"  
>"Because I didn't want him to spend eternity alone," I said softly. Julius looked at me sadly and sighed, shaking his head. His gaze hardened.<br>"Then I will have to destroy both of you," he said," Soma, I challenge you in the name of our promise."  
>"I accept your challenge, Julius Belmont," my love said. He turned his gaze to me and a silent understanding past through us. I teleported to the Forbidden Garden and the monsters dwelling there dipped their heads in respect and let me pass as I walked by. I reached a point where there was a gazebo and sat down on one of the sofas. A demon maid appeared and asked if I needed anything. I told her I wanted some time by myself but before she left I asked her if she could find out why I felt sick with the flu even though I was a vampire. I looked at the peraly moon and while thinking how pretty it was I fell asleep.<br>-xxx-  
>I open my eyes and look at the fountain across from me. I notice a skeleton gardener and watch him for a while before closing my eyes and started to reminisce again. Soma spared Julius's life and had him sent back to the shrine. He said he did it Julius wasn't at full strength but I believe it was because Soma couldn't bring himself to kill the vampire hunter. After dispersing of Julius he had come to the gazebo to check on me. I had opened my eyes and smiled at him when the maid came back.<br>"Did you find out why I still feel ill?" I asked her. She nodded and looked down at her shoes before speaking to me.  
>"It seems you're pregnant, Lady Mina, with twins," she said. I stared at her for a moment when the world seemed to tilt and fade to black. When I came back around Soma and was looking worriedly at me and the maid was gone.<br>"What happened? Where's the maid?" I asked as I sat up and looked at Soma, who had a slightly dazed expression.  
>"You fainted and I sent her to fetch the librarian. He might have heard of a situation like this," Soma replied," Ah, it seems he's here." I looked where he was staring and saw the maid leading an elderly man towards us. We watched as they approach us bowed respectively.<br>"Well Master, there have been cases like this before. The change doesn't hurt the unborn child, or children in your case Lady Mina," the librarian said," The only effect it has is that the children are born vampires."  
>"Vampire children?" I said skeptically. Soma had a thoughtful look on his face.<br>"Can vampire children be born to vampires?" asked Soma.  
>The librarian thought for a moment, "Sometimes, though it's an extremely rare occurrence. It has only happened only a few times through out history."<br>Footsteps and the smell of blood brought me out of my memories. I opened my eyes and looked at my beloved. He held out a goblet of blood which I took eagerly and he sat next to me. I'm now five months into my pregnancy. I need blood often and get very tired easily. Soma seems to like the thought of being a parent.  
>Every now and then, we'll use a mirror to see how our old friends are. Yoko and Julius got married much to Hammer's despair. Hammer did quit the military and open his own shop. Arikado is planning something and Soma is pretty sure is about another vampire named Walter Bernhard. I drain the glass and summon a maid to take it back to the kitchen.<br>"Are you tired my love?" Soma asks. I nod and yawn.  
>"Then I'll carry you to bed," he says and gently picks me up. He then teleports us to our bedroom where he lays me on the bed before joining me. Belle, his fairy familiar, pulls a blanket over us before joining Soma's two other familiars for a nap.<br>Even though I am now shunned by humanity, as long as I have Soma and our children I'll be happy.

END


End file.
